David
by TorisLaurinaitis96
Summary: Hetalia-David is a proud American citizen going about his day when he bumps into Alfred, a man that confuses him on multiple levels. Warning: This will be extremely confusing if you do not read the official comic "Davie". (And This is my first story, so bare with me. Rated K , no language, one shot)


David plopped down in a chair outside the cafe. His feet ached from all the walking he had already done for the thousands of errands that he wasn't even close to finishing. It was a bright, spring day without a cloud in the sky, and despite the good weather, it was a quiet day. The breeze blew his hair back as he took a deep inhale of the fresh air that he missed during the long, New York winter. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket, spoiling his tranquility. He sighed, reached into his pocket, and grabbed his phone to look at the message. It was from Riley, his wife-to-be:

_Got the dress! Youre gonna luv it! :)_

David smiled as he typed his reply:

_Show me a pic!_

He closed his phone and went to put it down and wait for her reply, but the phone buzzed before he even set it on the table.

_No! Thats bad luck! How are errands going?_

David closed his phone and ignored the question. If Riley found out he was taking a break, he'd get in trouble. Since they started planning the wedding, she had been acting more like a irritated mother rather than a wife. So, he'll give her a response a little later that says something along the lines of: 'Sorry, I was busy!'

David was about to take the first sip of his coffee when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me," A voice said. David looked over to see a tall man with dirty-blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and glasses. The man held a polite and friendly smile, "Are you David?"

David was taken by surprise, how did he know this man? He did look familiar. "Um, yes." He said awkwardly.

The man's face grew into a surprised and confused expression for a moment, but quickly regained the joyful smile, "I think you dropped your wallet." The man handed him a brown, worn-down wallet that David recognized as his.

David took it gratefully, "Thank you, sir!"

The young man's smile tainted with a hint of sadness as he patted David's back, "No problem, buddy." Then he turned away.

David opened his wallet to find all his money and credit cards still in place. Relief washed over him and in a impulse, he called back to the man, "Hey, sir!"

The man stopped in mid-step and turned, his smile beaming, "Yeah?"

David wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Finally he gestured to the seat across from him, "Why don't you sit down? Let me buy you something!"

The man chuckled, "Oh, that's not needed! Thank you, though!"

David tried to replicate the cheerful smile, but ended up looking nervous, "C'mon, honesty like your's is hard to come by these days."

The man shook his head, "Honesty shouldn't need to be rewarded."

David was taken by that. The man must have been no older than eighteen, and it seemed he was wise beyond his years, way beyond. "Please? I insist."

The man hesitated until he walked around David and sat in the chair across from him, "I'll sit, but I'm not letting you buy me anything."

This man was more stubborn than he looked. David took a deep sip of his coffee and set the cup back on the table, "Fair enough." There was a short silence, but David had to break it before it became too awkward, "So, you know my name, what's yours?"

"Alfred." He said, his expression growing sad again.

David took another drink of his coffee, "So, Alfred, you look pretty young, do you go to a nearby school?"

Alfred didn't say anything for a moment, and just stared at him. Suddenly, a look of realization crossed his face, he glanced to his left, and covered himself with the same, cheerful smile, "Yes I am! What about you? How are you?"

Alfred spoke as if David had met him once, but David went past it, Alfred was probably one of those people who treated everyone as if they were friends. "I don't want to brag, but I'm engaged."

Alfred gasped excitedly, "Congratulations! What's 'er name?"

"Riley." David felt himself smile as he said it, he couldn't help it.

Alfred's entire face beamed with happiness, "You must really happy with her, huh?"

David thought of her. Her deep hazel eyes, her red hair that smelled of lavender, her smile her laugh, the fire and spirit in her personality… "I am very happy." He said.

"Well, I'm happy for you, David!"

David waved his hand dismissively, "Call me Davie, everyone calls me Davie."

Alfred's wide grin faded into a light one and his eyes hinted sadness again, "Do they?"

There was a long silence as Alfred stared at him. Even through the unbearable awkwardness, Alfred looked extremely familiar. "Have we met? I think I've seen you somewhere before."

Alfred seemed to be growing sadder by the second. "No, I believe not."

David shrugged, "Maybe we met in a past life."

Alfred's eyes darkened, as his sight dropped "Yeah, maybe." Then he looked back up, with a fake smile on his face, "You know, I have this friend that lives over in France, he believes in reincarnation. Swears to God that he has seen the reincarnation of the Joan of Arc herself!"

David tilted his head, "Why the Joan of Arc? She lived a long time ago."

Alfred chuckled, "I don't know, he is pretty old. Don't tell him I said that though."

"I promise."

David looked at his watch and his break was well overdue. "Well, I better-" He stopped in mid-sentence when his glance dropped to Alfred's bomber jacket. There, poking out of the right outer chest pocket, was a small, blueish-purple flower. He and Riley had been looking for flowers for the centerpieces of a long time now, and had found nothing, but that was a very beautiful flower. "Where did you get that flower?" He asked.

Alfred looked down, then back up and smiled, "Oh, this? A floral shop down the road a bit."

David nodded, "Thanks, I've been looking for flowers for the wedding."

Alfred stood as if to leave, "Well, I don't want Riley to get mad at you when you buy something you're not supposed to, so," Alfred reached into the pocket, took the flower gently, and held it out to David, "Here, so you can give her a sample."

David shook his head, Alfred was too nice, "No, no, I'm not going to take your flower."

"No, please, I insist."

Davie looked at the flower again, thinking about accepting it. "Davie?" He heard, in the far too familiar voice. He looked up, Alfred's smile became even sadder, and his eyes began to shine, "Here you go, Davie… Here is that beautiful, blue flower you wanted."

David didn't know what to say, or what Alfred meant by what he said, but he slowly took the flower from Alfred's fingers, put it to his nose, and inhaled the lovely sent. "Thank you Alfred." He said awkwardly as he looked back up.

But when he looked up, Alfred was gone.


End file.
